A Certain German's Desire
by Zakura46
Summary: Short summary: Germany is in love with Ukraine. What happens when he tells her? Or will she beat him to it? Sorry, first summary… I know it kind of sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First story… please review!**

**Short summary:** **Germany is in love with Ukraine. What happens when he tells her? Or will she beat him to it? Sorry, first summary… I know it kind of sucks.**

Germany was at wits end. America and England sat before the other countries bickering there heads off. Unable to keep it contained anymore, Germany decided to handle the problem himself.

"Shut it! Scheiβe! You guys can't shut it for one minute!" Germany yelled at them. Everyone in the room fell silent. Though Germany always loved a good fight, America and England _always_ fought.

America had his arm raised to punch England in the face, England was grabbing onto America collar and was about to kick him in the place where guys _should not_ be kicked. They both had longing looks on their faces.

"Gott," Germany said and put his palm against his forehead," Take it outside," Germany told them and they happily went out the door and resumed punching each other.

The rest of the meeting went by strangely fast. Germany was basically running the meeting himself, though he was distracted by a certain Ukrainian at the opposite end of the table.

After the meeting, Germany was sitting in a chair, rubbing his temples in frustration at his ally's, Italy's, discovery about a certain German's desire for the Ukrainian.

"How exactly did you find out?" Germany asked him in total frustration.

"You talk in your sleep," Italy said in his high pitched tone. It was hard to believe he was seventeen.

"Oh… vait, how do you know that?"

"Uh… Yes Romano!" Italy called out, pretending that his older brother, Romano was looking for him, though he knew, Germany knew as well, that Romano didn't attend the G8 meetings,

"Goodbye, Germany!" Italy said as he rushed out the door after attempting to grab some papers that he had brought with him to the meeting, though most of them flew behind him.

"What was that about?" I heard a voice come in from the door opposite of the one Italy ran out of.

"Ukraine," he mumbled as she shuffled through the doorway.

"Hi, Germany," she said as she sat down in the chair next to him

"Hello. What are you doing here? I thought you vould be vith your brother," Germany said to her, obviously staring at her gigantic breasts.

"I thought I would come and say hi. You always seemed to be angry all the time, and usually can't get away from Italy. I thought you might want a change of company for once," She said.

"Oh…" I said but was interrupted

"But that's not the only reason," She said suddenly

I looked up at her face, "Then what's the other?" I asked her, looking into her deep purple eyes

"I just wanted to say that, well, I… I like you. A lot, and…" She stopped and looked at him, as if to see if Germany would interrupt before she could finish.

All Germany could do was smile in the silence. She sat and starred down at her hands that lay in the lap, and was about to get up and go when Germany did something that surprised them both.

He touched her chin, turning her head towards him. He was so close to her beautiful, flawless face and he tilted her head and kissed her.

It would have been perfect if a certain _Russian _hadn't walked in just then...

**So what so you guys think? I may do another chapter… I don't know it I should or leave it at that. Please only give constructive criticism, though I appreciate all comments and feedback you give! :) thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to make another chapter after all. Just by the way, I am making Ukraine be sort of a younger sister to Russia.**

Russia stood before the two. The over protective Russian immediately pulled his sister away from the German.

"What were you thinking?" Russia yelled at her, and then gave an angry glare at Germany.

"Brother, it was nothing. Just a kiss," Ukraine said, attempting to reassure her brother, but failed.

"Just a kiss! You're kidding right?" He yelled. Germany had never seen Russia freak out like this before. He was always so calm, not uptight like his younger sister, Belarus.

"Russia," Germany said, standing up," It was nothing, I assure you," Germany said, and noticed the ashamed look on Russia's face.

Russia took his sister's wrist in a death grasp and pulled her out of the meeting room.

"I forbid you from seeing him again!" Russia said to her

"But brother?" Ukraine complained to him as she stumbled behind the big man that was pulling her away from Germany.

Ukraine pulled her hand away from Russia's.

"Stop brother! I bet you if I go back into that room, Germany would say he liked me, regardless of what you say I want to grow up, and I wont be able to do that if you keep me following you like a child" She said and gave him a glare that every girl possesses.

Russia sighed. "I suppose your right." Russia slumped down in a stray chair that was placed against a wall for no apparent reason. "You won't be able to grow up if I hold you back like this." Another sigh came form the Russians mouth," Go ahead, stay with the German if he makes you happy, Ukraine," He said and smiled up at her.

She giggled and hugged her brother, than ran off back to the conference room where Germany was, gathering up his papers into a black expanding file. When she ran her large breast made a noise that sounded like a gigantic bass drum.

He was surprised by the sudden embrace from behind him. He spun around to see the shorter woman hugging him, and he kissed her.

That kiss turned into a make out session fast. They were unaware of the three sets of eyes watching them from the door that belonged to an American, a Frenchman, and an Englishman.

**So what do you think of this one? I will definitely take the opportunity to write another chapter! Review and comment please!**


End file.
